First Comes Friends, Then Comes Marriage
by Aradia Lestat-Ming Ue
Summary: When an old friend from Trent's past comes back new feelings, friendships and relationships are formed. Trench, Ivy/David
1. Screw the SpaceTime Continuum

Hey everyone I am currently taking a break from Avatar fanfiction to write a story for one the best book series I've read in a

**Hey everyone I am currently taking a break from Avatar fanfiction to write a story for one the best book series I've read in a long time. The story belongs to the amazing Kim Harrison. I only own the story and Vanessa Belladonna Riley.**

**Chapter One**

"**Screw the Space-Time Continuum."**

I don't know how I ended up at Trent's birthday party, but here I was, not as security or back-up, but as a guest. At first I simply assumed Ceri had made him invite me, but she seemed surprised to hear about it when I told her. Maybe he wasn't holding a grudge about the whole 'accidentally leaving him in the ever-after' thing?'

I snorted as I took a swig of my iced-tea. "Not likely."

Footsteps came towards me and I saw Quen walk up to me, his scared face carried a smile. "Hello Ms. Morgan. I'm glad you could make it to the party."

"Well it was either this or going to see _Date Night_. _Date Night_ was sold out so I came here."

Smirking slightly the elf nodded. "Either way I'm glad you came. You are one of the few people whose actually here because they care about Trenton."

I almost dropped my glass at that statement and laughed. As if_ I_ cared about Trent. He was one of the most spoiled, annoying, pain-in-my-witch-ass people I know. "Well he's got Lee here as well I'm sure he cares…somewhat."

"Well yes there is Lee, plus you that's two," he looked up in thought slightly, "maybe if she was here."

"_She_?" I inquired wiggling my eyes at Quen. "As in Ellsabeth? Don't tell me that Trent has been making nice with her?"

The dark haired elf cracked a smile and shook his head making him look much younger than he truly was. "I doubt Ellsabeth even knows when Trenton's birthday is. The girl in question is an old friend of Trenton. If she does come…you'll know," he said ominously before turning away with a grin.

Shaking my head I watched the crowds get silent as Trent walked up on stage with Jonathan right beside me. I caught the big jackass's eye and gave him a bunny kiss from my spot. I knew that if he could he would have flipped me off big time. Snickering at the thought I turned my attention to Trent who had just cleared his throat to speak. He looked gorgeous in his crisp grey suit, white silk shirt and leaf-green tie. I couldn't help but stare. Every time I saw him all I could see at first was the man –or- elf, then later I could see the drug lord.

_To bad both of them look as delicious. _

Ceri suddenly came running towards me looking a bit flustered but beautiful in her purple dress, the swell of her belly only making her look more angelic. Of course pregnancy looked good on her. Everything else did.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was talking to Quen," she said in a soft voice as she smoothed down her blonde hair.

I took in her appearance it looked more like she and Quen had been sharing a quickie in the coat closet. Good thing I didn't bring a coat.

"Don't worry about it. All Trent is going to do is feign appreciation to all of these annoying people."

Smiling a bit she cuddled up closer to me, she always felt more comfortable around me and clung to me in these kinds of events.

"Good evening," Trent started, "and thank you all for coming out on this Friday evening to celebrate my birthday. I'm sure most of you would rather be out doing something else, but knowing that you have put plans aside for me leaves me grateful to have such friends."

The desire to roll my eyes was so strong that it was only the fact that Trent's voice was so smooth kept me from doing so. Ceri seemed to be interested in the speech, but I followed her eyes and saw that she was looking at Quen. I smirked slightly. They were so cute together.

"…So in closing I must say that you, my honored guests, are…"

"SONS OF A BITCH!"

The crowd gasped and they all turned into the door where a woman stood. The woman was about my age, her skin was honey brown and long brown curly hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a grey sweater dress, which looked great on her since she had the curves for it. I had one and it wasn't very flattering.

The woman stomped towards the stage her brown eyes filled with hot anger. "Trenton Aloysius Kalamack!" the woman raged as she walked towards him.

"Oh, whole name, this must be the friend Quen was talking about," I whispered to Ceri.

"How dare you make me take an airplane over here? It's a sixteen hour flight from Tokyo to this damn place! Sixteen hours sitting on my ass watch old Clint Eastwood movies. How many times can a person watch _Dirty Harry_ back-to-back! It was torture!"

Trenton's face was a deep face red that showed his full-blasted anger without restraint even in the face of the many guests. "Vanessa Belladonna Riley, how dare you come here and embarrass me in front of my guests! It's my birthday for God's sakes!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Oh please you P.E bastard! This would have never happened if you had just let me travel in my own choice."

"I told you that your way of traveling causes damage to the space time continuum!"

"Oh screw the space time continuum!" she yelled back they were now in each other's faces. "You should have let me come the way I want!"

Trent was about to strike back but he closed his eyes and composed himself before straightening his tie and suit jacket. "Vanessa can we please discuss this later? As you can see I am in the middle of something. "

The woman raised her head in a show of defiance before turning away from Trent. "Fine then we'll talk later." She turned to Quen and smirked. "Hi Quen its good to see you."

Then she turned to Jon who seemed to be quite upset by her being there. She smiled at him with a sweet smile and blew him a kiss. "Hello Jo-Jo."

Jonathan turned ashen as Vanessa jumped from the stage into the crowd of high-class guests and walked over to the punch where Ceri and I stood.

"Sorry ladies I'm thirsty like a troll right now," she said taking a huge cup and filling it with punch.

The party quickly turned back into a joyful situation with their new discussion now on the mystery woman, Vanessa.

I turned to the brown haired woman and looked at her closely I could smell the Rosewood on her. "You're a witch," I stated.

"Yep," she said in a chipper voice. "Full blooded and damn proud of it miss…"

"Morgan. Rachel Morgan, but just call me Rachel and this is Ceri Dulciate."

Ceri shyly waved at Vanessa and the dark woman smiled back at us. "Oh, I've heard of you Rachel it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Vanessa Riley as you heard my dear friend Trenton state on the stage."

"So how long have know Trenton Ms. Riley?" Ceri inquired.

"Please call me Vanessa, but let me tell you this. I know Trenton well enough to tell you two ladies a few interesting stories."

Ceri and I shared looks before moving in a bit closer to Vanessa. "Like what?" I inquired with a grin.

Vanessa looked up at the stage where Trent was glaring in out direction with a sour look on his face. Chuckling she turned back to me and Ceri. "Well when he was younger he had this little problem with keeping his close on during the summer days…"

I was gonna like this new girl.

_**Well I hope you Hollows Fans enjoy my new story. Leave comment so that I may find the strength to write. .**_


	2. I Like My NonExistent Social Life

Hi guys I am bored so I decided why not update this story

**Hi guys I am bored so I decided why not update this story. I would like to thank my reviewers for all their support.**

**Chapter Two **

"**I Like My Non-Existent Social Life!"**

I felt tears of laughter rolling down my face as Vanessa told us about how Trent went streaking around the mansion as a child. The way she described it almost left me on the floor. Ceri had her hand over her mouth trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Stop! Oh please, Vanessa you're gonna kill me," I managed to blurt out through laughter.

Letting out a final snort of laughter Vanessa nodded and whipped her own wet eyes. "Sorry about that, but whenever I think about the good ol' days I can get a little childish."

"Aww come on now you are _always_ childish Nessa."

We looked up and there was Lee standing over Vanessa with a huge smile on his face. I was surprised by the gentle warmth in his eyes. A similar smile broke over Vanessa's face as she got up and embraced Lee in a friendly hug.

"Hey Lee," she said, "your looking good for a man who just came back from the Ever-freakin'-After. Bring me back anything nice?"

"Sorry Nessa, nothing there that you would like. How've you been? It's been almost a year and a half since last all three of us have been together."

"Yep, not since last Halloween, but I've been busy enjoy my life. Now that the brat is old enough to help pop run the company I can live it up like a Hilton."

A snort escaped Lee as he gave Vanessa a poke in the forehead. "What life? Without me and Trent your social life is non-existent."

Slapping his hand away Vanessa folded her arms over her chest, shooting him a look of annoyance. "I like my non-existent social life! Unlike you I don't need to have people in my face day after to day to feel a sense of self worth."

Lee was about to retort when his vampire-whore of a girlfriend, Candice, called him over. He gave Vanessa a quick peck on the cheek. "Are you staying the night?"

"I'm moving in."

"Really? For how long?"

"STANLEY!" yelled Candice, giving her "boyfriend" a deadly glare.

"I'll let you know. Now get going before that thing you call a girlfriend pisses me off."

Nodding Lee walked off with Candice, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her into the crowd of people. Vanessa sat back down and shot us a small look of apology.

"Sorry about that, it's been awhile since I've seen Lee as well."

"You're moving in with Trenton?" Ceri asked softly sipping on her cup of tea softly. "Are you gonna be working for him?"

"Fuck no! Why the hell would I work for him? He's an asshole."

"I thought you were all friends?"

"Doesn't make him less of an asshole."

I felt the laughter coming on again. I was really enjoying this conversation, because if anyone thought Trent was an uber asshole it was moi.

"I couldn't agree more Vanessa," I said with a smirk. "So then why are you moving in with him?"

"So I can get with Jonathan."

I choked on my drink. Vanessa patting on my back trying to stop me from coughing, after a moment I felt fine, but I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Jon! That tall-ass freak of nature?"

"That's the one."

"Why? You're way too good for him. Not to mention he's older than you by a few good years."

Ceri gave me a look. "Age doesn't mean a thing in the matters of the heart."

I silently cursed myself, after all Ceri was thousands of years older than Quen. "Sorry Ceri."

"It's fine Rachel. Just remember that your opinion isn't the only one." She turned to Vanessa and gave her a small pat on the knee. "Good luck with you and Jonathan."

Smiling back at Ceri, Vanessa nodded thanks. "So you're the one who's with Quen? Trent told me over the phone that Quen had fallen in love. I had no idea Quen could get down. Let alone fall in love."

Ceri turned Scarlet at that and looked down at her tea cup. "People can often surprise you."

Jon came up on the stage and tapped the microphone getting everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming tonight, but unfortunately it is time to end the celebration. Have safe time getting home and thank you cards will be sent to everyone who attended."

I looked turned to asked Vanessa a question when I saw her looking at Jonathan. The look was one of total devotion and admiration. She really liked that tall, cruel son of a bitch? I stood up and Ceri followed the suit. "I guess it's time for us to leave, but Ivy hasn't called. She was supposed to take us back home."

I took out my phone and checked to see if I had missed any calls. Nothing. "Damn please don't tell me she forgot."

I dialed the number and all I got was back to back voice mail. I huffed she was probably hanging out with Mr. Rynn Cormel. He made me sick.

"Any response?" Ceri asked.

"Nothing. Damn great. All the taxi services are closed at this hour."

I had the nasty feeling I was gonna have to beg Trent to let me stay over. I knew was too tired after this party to drive me anywhere.

"Well look on the bright side. At least you'll get to see Trent yell at me," Vanessa said with a mock cheerfulness.

Sure enough there was Trent stalking over to us. Lee, Jon and Quen behind him. Lee and Quen looked sympathetic while Jon looked emotionless.

Trent stood in front of Vanessa and then cast a look at me. "Why are _you_ still here?"

"We don't have any ride home." I forced a sweet smile at him. "So I was thinking that maybe…"

"No."

I frowned. After everything I've done for him he wouldn't even let me stay over for one friggin night! "You ungrateful little mouse burger."

"Don't worry Rachel," Vanessa said softly as she met Trent's death glare. "You can stay the night."

"And who, exactly, gave you the authority to do that _Vanessa_?" Trent asked, his ears burning with rage.

"I gave it to myself, _Trenton_. I don't know who you think you are? Treating people like animals, but I won't stand for it."

She stood up and placed both hand on her hips before smiling warmly at Trent. "I know you want to yell at me and crap, but lemme give you your gift first."

Trent looked at her and folded his arms. He looked a little less pissed off, but still angry. "Why should I?"

"Oh stop being a baby," she said as she made a line in the air that took the appearance of a tear. She was ripping space. As she reached into the tear, a scowl crossed Trent's face. "That's too danger…"

"Yes, yes I know shut up." Pulling her arm back out, in her hand was a medium sized rectangular package, wrapped in grey and white paper. Closing back up the tear with her other hand she gave the box to Trent. "Happy Birthday T."

Looking the box over once Trent started to unwrap it. Lee gave Vanessa a questionable look from behind Trent, to which she responded with a wink. Once the wrapping paper was gone Trent lifted the cover.

I gasped softly as a true and genuine smile washed over his face. I felt my heart flutter inside my chest.

He picked up a frame and showed it to Lee who smiled in a similar fashion. "Where did you fid this?" Lee asked.

"My mom had it, surprisingly. I thought it would be the prefect gift. Not to mention it would soften T up in case he wanted to yell at me," she said fluttering her eyes at him.

Trent laughed softly and shook his head gently. "Well it worked." He turned to look at me. "Quen can you take Ms. Morgan up to the guest suite and Cerdiwen can stay in your rooms."

Quen nodded. "Yes, Sa'han."

As Quen led me away from the area I couldn't help but look at Trent's gift with a shocked expression.

It was three children at Halloween smiling with chocolate covered faced, holding hands happily and making funny faces at the camera. They were dressed as _Lock, Shock_ and _Barrel_ from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. The witch, Shock, was Vanessa who stuck out her tongue from in the middle. The skeleton, Barrel, was Lee who lifted his nose up. Finally, the devil, fittingly, was Trent, who looked as if his mouth was stuffed with candy.

They all looked so carefree, innocent and happy…

I looked at Trent's face as he looked at the picture. I think he had forgotten that he was ever that happy.


	3. The Lost Pack

I'm writing chapter three and posting it so early because I just felt the urge to write this chapter

**I'm writing chapter three and posting it so early because I just felt the urge to write this chapter. Once again I would like to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. Just a little note the story will be told from Rachel, Vanessa and sometimes Trent's point's of view. **

**Chapter Three**

"**The Lost Pack"**

I sat in front of the vanity brushing my unruly red hair back so I could somehow manage a ponytail before heading to bed. It was quiet inside of the guest room, which only seemed worse since it was bigger than all the bedrooms at my house put together.

As I managed to force a ponytail I looked at my reflection. I was staying over at Trent's house for a whole night with no back up and even scarier, no fear. Even though we hadn't properly spoken since the incident in the Ever-After I didn't feel any threat about coming here.

I picked up my bag and took out Trent's gift. I had spent a good amount of time thinking of the perfect gift. I thought of it as my sorry-for-making-you-my-familiar gift. Standing up to make sure that the pajama shirt I wore was long enough to make sure nothing was exposed I headed for the door.

I headed into the kitchen where I saw Trent eating a late dinner of roast beef while hovering over a large grey photo album. Clearing my throat to get his attention, he looked up at me. A joyful expression fading quickly into an emotionless one.

"Morgan," he said closing the album and leaning back in his seat.

I smiled playfully and sat down in the seat opposite to him. It reminded me of the last time I had eaten with him, except this time there was no annoying fiancée. "Come on Trent. I would think we were above formalities."

He raised a pale eyebrow and I spotted a small smile quirk on his lips. "Why would it matter what a bastardly mouse burger calls you?"

"It doesn't, but after I spent time to get you a present I would think you'd be nicer to me. After all on my birthday all you did was make me go to your stupid wedding rehearsal."

"Well you broke the marriage and sent me to prison. Both of which would have entertained you greatly so take that as your present," he snapped back.

I slammed my fist on the table and the bastard didn't even flinch, he just blinked at me. So he wasn't afraid on me. "Unlike you Trent I don't take pleasure in other people's distress." Well…that was a lie. I was giddy as hell when I arrested him.

"Rachel Morgan, you completely full of shit," he said with a chuckle, which took me aback. He rarely cursed like that. Sighing he ran his fingers through his pale hair and closed his eyes.

Frowning slightly I looked at the photo album.

"The Lost Pack? What the hell is that?"

Trent's eyes opened and he ran his fingers over the golden letters on the album.

"That is my childhood," he said smoothly before looking over here. "Let me see it."

"See what?"

"You said you brought me a gift didn't you?"

"Oh right," I said nodding. Instead of sliding it across the table I got up and handed it to him. Trent gave me a look as he shook it gently.

"It isn't anything stupid is it?"

Rolling my eyes I leaned against the table. "Oh just open it or I'll just return it while I have the time."

Giving me one more skeptical look he opened the box and saw it.

It was tapestry I had found shopping one day. As soon as I saw it I thought of Trent. It was a star lit night with a full moon, pictures of nature woven into the cloth. Proud trees, flowers and even fireflies lighting up the pictured night. In the center were a bride and groom joining in marriage together in nature.

It was Trent's dream wedding.

The look on his face was something I probably would never forget. His eyes seemed so gentle as if he was imagining himself in that place. It was just a look of pure content as his finger glided over the image of the bride. That powerful gaze went up and found me making my heart pound.

"Why?" he asked me in that warm silky voice. "Why did you buy this?"

Taking a deep breath I found my own voice. "Well I know that's your ideal wedding and when I saw it I knew it was something you would like. So, because I am such a wonderful witch I brought it for your birthday." I let the smart ass in me loose to hide the fact that he had an effect on me.

A gentle smile I've never seen on him appeared. "Thank you Rachel," he said standing up in front of me. "I do owe you a birthday present don't I?"

Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest. "Damn right. And now you wanna call me Rachel. Typical man. Always happy once they've gotten something they…"

I felt his lips touch my cheek and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't even push him away. Within seconds it was over as he pulled back with that annoying smirk on his face.

Frowning I gave him a poke in the chest. "Stop it or else I'll wipe that smirk off your elfin face."

He turned away trying to hide a laugh. I frowned deeper and gave him a sharp poke. "That better not have been my birthday gift. It wasn't even on the lips."

I turned red as I felt those words leave my mouth before I could stop them. That almost vampire-like grin formed on Trent's lips.

"Was that a request Ms. Morgan?"

"Stop teasing her Trenton," Vanessa's voice called out from the kitchen doorway. She was still dressed in her party wear except barefoot. Lee was behind her in the same fashion.

"He never learns, Nessa. You're not supposed to play with your food."

Trent's look turned dark as he looked at his two friends. Vanessa smiled and elbowed Lee gently.

"I think we interrupted him while he was trying to be serious."

I looked between the three friends and cleared my throat and began to back away from the door. "Sorry guys it's getting later and I need my eight hours. Besides I'm sure you three have a lot to talk about. Good night birthday boy, Vanessa, Lee."

Two good-nights and a nod responded to me as I walked from the kitchen to the room. Once I was safe behind the door I touched my cheek. It was still warm from Trent's lips. Sliding down the floor I thought about what if Vanessa and Lee hadn't come in. Would he really had kissed me on the lips?

_(Vanessa's PoV)_

I watched Rachel go down the hall, embarrassed slightly, I assumed before turning back to Trent with a smile.

"I like her."

"No one asked for your opinion Nessa," Trent snapped back as he slouched in his seat. All business like actions faded away and the Trent I knew came out. "What do you want?"

"She wants to yell at us for all the things we've done," Lee said taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Damn right I do. I mean what are you two thinking? Drug dealers?"

Both of my boys gave exasperated looks. Trent rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a harsh breath of air.

"Nessa you know exactly why I've done these things."

"Oh, I know your excuse. That trying-to-save-my-kind doesn't do anything to me so don't pull that card. But at least you have an excuse." I turned my glare towards Lee. "So what's yours?"

Lee examined his nails not even looking up at me. He always did that when he knew I was mad at him. Find any way to avoid looking in my direction.

"What no excuses from you Barrel? The great Stanley Saladan has nothing to say for once?" I asked mockingly.

His eyes darted back to me sharply and his hand dropped onto the table. "Just because you managed to shrink from your duties doesn't mean we will. Trent and I are running the two largest empires in this damn country and your parents are running most of Europe and Asia."

"And yet I have managed to not become a drug dealer, arsonist or –it pained me so much to say this word- _murderer_."

Trent's features soften and he reached out to touch my hand. "Shock…"

"No!" I yelled pulling my hand back. I took a step back from them both angry and disgusted at the men they had become. "You two are like brother's to me and look what you have done! We swore we would never end up like our parents. Hell, we wanted to be rock stars when we grew up. Am I the only one who didn't sell their soul for money? Trent you were about to marry some bitch just so you can have elf children? Is that all that matters to you know? Pure blooded, pointy-eared, fair-haired elf babies?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes and I could feel that self-righteous man that his father was come up in him. His father has been a good man and a good father. But he was narrow-minded and Trent hadn't been spared that gene.

"The most important thing to me is the survival of my people. That is my duty to my kin."

"Oh yes your precious kin!" I snapped back. "Well let me ask you something. How many elf friends do you have?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I grabbed our photo album book and flipped through the many pictures from our childhood. Only me, Lee and Trent.

"Where are the elves Trent? Where are your kin?!" I screamed as I flipped through the pages. "Did they play with you when you were sick? No! Did they comfort you when your father died? No! Did they teach you how to use magic? No! Did they let you cheat of them in college when you forgot to study for tests? No! But you wanna know who did? US! And you would kill Lee for money?"

I turned to Lee with the same look of disgust I was giving Trent. "You would burn down an orphanage and risk innocent lives for money? To best Trent? What has become of our friendship?" I asked holding back the tears of frustration I felt clogging in my throat. "Well that's all gonna change. Cause I'm here and as God is my witness I am gonna fix this!"

With that I walked out leaving them in the kitchen. Another word from either of them and I was gonna loose my mind and beat them both to a bloody pulp. They were making me cry, those annoying snots. My two boys. My brother's. My best friends. My family. It was a blow to my heart like they would never know. The two idiots.

Suddenly I collided with something firm which nearly knocked me down to the floor. Looking up I saw Jonathan. I was too upset to even blush or flirt with him.

"Sorry Jo-Jo," I muttered.

He frowned at my nickname for him. "I heard from Quen that you're going to be staying here for some time. Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm moving in for a while."

"Well then make sure you stay clear of my rooms. I don't want to walk in and see you sleeping my bed again."

I pouted and gave him a playful poke on the chest. "Aww come on that was only one time. Besides I'm told I am very cute when I sleep."

He grabbed my hand, not violently, but hard enough to let me know he was serious. "Don't do it again."

"Alright, alright don't get violent," I said pulling my hand away roughly. Rubbing my hand a question popped into my head. "Jo-Jo, what is Rachel's relationship to Trent?"

Surprisingly he seemed to get even more annoyed when I mentioned her name. "Rachel Morgan is nothing but a nuisance."

Hmmm. I thought about how they looked together. I liked it. I would have to do a little more investigating on this Rachel Morgan.


	4. We Have The Same Eyes

Hello everyone I would just like to once again say you guys' rock

**Hello everyone I would just like to once again say you guys' rock. I'm so glad you like the story, the Trench and Vanessa. She loves you guys too. Well time for us to commence with the fourth chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

"**We Have The Same Eyes"**

I felt my mind telling me it was time to wake up, but my body just had no desire to leave the bed. I don't know why the bed felt like heaven on Earth, but I'd have to tip my hat to Trent. I turned around to cuddle my pillow when I felt something slid against me. Still refusing to get up I reached over and felt for whatever it was.

Grabbing the item I opened my eyes to see a small jewelry box. _How did that get on my pillow?_

I rose up slowly and saw that next to my pillow was a note.

_Happy Belated Birthday Ms. Morgan. _

_-Trent_

I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as I looked at the jewelry box. Maybe the old saying was really true, "if you give you shall receive." Curling up on the bed I looked at the box carefully. I knew he wasn't gonna try anything in here, but I still couldn't help being a little skeptical about anything Trent gave me. Slowly I opened the box and a small gasp escaped me.

It was a chocker. The lace was the color of spring leaves and it felt light against my fingers. Even more impressive was the stone. It wasn't an emerald. It was jade in the form of an oval with small black diamonds around the rim. Bringing the stone up the light I watched the green jade glisten in the morning sun. It reminded me somewhat of Trent's eyes.

_Not like I can ever wear in anywhere good though. Not when I'm always as risk for getting drowned or blown up or turning Were_, I thought with a scowl.

Oh well I'll wear it to breakfast. Although pajama shirts and jewelry don't really go together I figured why not. It was gonna be surrounded by the rich and the kinda-royal (Ceri) anyway.

Walking over to the vanity I slipped on the chocker as best I could, but those stupid things always went on better when you had an extra pair of hands. Grumbling I let it hang a little limp around my neck. Giving my reflection a wink I headed down to the dining room, impressing myself that I knew the way by heart.

Trent, Lee and Quen were all sitting at the table, chatting away like a group of school girls.

"Ahem," I announced getting their attention. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too Rachel, thank you for alerting us to your presence," Trent remarked in that annoying smart-ass tone. His eyes traveled to my neck. "I see you found my gift."

I reached up and touched the stone. It felt warm against my fingertips. "Yes, I love it. Thank you."

Trent nodded. "I knew you would. It matches your eyes."

That comment struck me. I thought it looked more like his own. Then again we have the same eyes.

I turned to Quen. The scared man seemed a little distracted. He was looking at the doorway as if waiting for someone.

"Waiting for Ceri?" I asked as I took my usual seat on the table.

Quen snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Yes, she is getting her hair done by Nessa."

I saw the light in his eye as he called Vanessa by her pet name. Maggie came out and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Ms. Morgan. Good to see you back here, dear. Would you like the same as last time?"

_I love this woman._

"Yes, please!"

(_Vanessa's PoV)_

Ceri was laughing hard on the rug and I had slid down low into my chair trying to contain my own giggles.

"I can simply not believe that Quen cries every time he watches _Gone With The Wind_!" she exclaimed through her giggles.

I tried to shh her softly and waved my hand telling her to keep it down. "Don't let Daddy find out I told you that!"

Ceri nodded and sat back up straight so I could finish the French braid I was putting in her hair. "Oh by the way Vanessa why do you call Quen father?"

A cold feeling washed over me for a moment that made me remember _that night_. I quickly shook my head not wanting to even allow those thoughts to wash over me again. Smiling warmly at Ceri I answered, "He always took care of me and helped me when I really needed him. My own father was more concerned with his work. So as I stayed with Trent, Quen became sort of my surrogate father. He taught me how to fight and I always called him daddy."

"Oh," Ceri said softly. "So does that mean you'll be calling me mommy?"

The braid was finished and I leaned back in the chair. That was a pretty good question. After all she will be Quen's mate…or whatever. Plus, I sure as hell didn't care for my own mother.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Ceri smiled at me warmly and grasped my hand. "Oh I don't and I shall be a good mother. I can help you and do all those mother things with you."

Laughing softly I nodded. "Alright, you better get a list ready. I've missed out on a lot of that stuff."

The blonde elf got up in a hurry nodding as she was looking for a pen and paper. I guess she took things literally. Smiling I grabbed her shoulder. "I think we should eat first. I'm sure Quen would want to see your new hair."

Ceri looked at her reflection and slid her finger down the plait with a smile. She liked it. "Alright Vanessa, don't take to long. You need a good breakfast."

As she left I laughed. I guess she was gonna be taking those motherly duties seriously. I took the blonde hairs off the comb and whispered a protective spell over them. You never know what people can do with your loose hair. Going to close the window I saw the most delicious sight I've seen in awhile.

Jon was working out in the yard. The morning sun was pounding down on his skin, turning him a nice bronze color. He was slim, but there was a lot going on his body. Muscles, a decent amount, flexed as his body moved into various fighting motions. Resting my head against the window I sighed softly, "Jonathan."

He heard me and looked up in my direction. A deep frown went on his face making the few wrinkles on his skin promenade. The coldness of the look made my heart beat slower. I never understood why he hated me so much.

_He was there that night. He probably knows how dirty I am. He knows everything dark and nasty about me. Of course he hates me._

Waving at him quickly I closed the window and went to join everyone else for breakfast. Why start my morning with tears.

_(Rachel PoV)_

I wish I could just steal Maggie and keep her locked in my kitchen, but I doubt I could afford her, not after working for Trent. Breakfast was quiet until Ceri came down with a happy smile on her face and an elegant braid in her hair.

Planting a gentle kiss on Quen's cheek she sat down next to him. "Vanessa will be down in a moment."

Lee took a sip of his coffee. "She's probably dolling herself up for Jonathan, as usual."

I rolled my eyes slightly shaking my head. "I still can't believe she likes Jonathan. I mean…it's Jonathan."

"What I find is more bizarre is that Jon doesn't want her," Lee retorted. "I'm telling you he's gay."

That comment caused a tremor of laughter throughout the table. Imagining Jonathan in a submissive position with another man was both hilarious and disturbing all at once.

"Did I miss a joke?" Vanessa's voice asked as she came into the dining room taking a seat between her "brothers".

Maggie came out with a pleasant smile giving Vanessa a small embrace. "Good to see you again Ms. Riley. I'm assuming you want the usual."

"Twelve strips of bacon, three chocolate chip waffles and a cup of O.J. Just like old times."

"Jeez," I whispered. "It's not fair you can eat that much and still look so slim."

A slight frown marred her face. "You can thank my mother for my high-metabolism. I can eat whatever I want now."

"So you haven't had any relapses?" Trent asked softly as he ate.

"Not since I left a few years back."

"Relapses?" I asked not liking to be kept in the dark and also being just a tad bit nosey.

"Thanks to my mother I have suffered from bulimia nervosa since I was about fifteen years old."

"When that bitch got custody of you," Quen said in a cold voice. His choice of words shocked me and Ceri. I've never heard that man curse, ever. He must have noticed the shock and apologized. "I'm sorry, but I have no love for Euralis Rosa. Not after what she's put my girl through."

Vanessa stroked his hand gently. "Don't worry daddy I'm fine now."

"Wait a second. Euralis Rosa? As in the editor-in-chief of _Bella Witch _and owner of _Bella Strega Charms_?"

"That's my mother," Vanessa said with a frown. "All though I prefer to think of her as nothing more than a Dr. Frankenstein."

"Why?"

"She made and groomed me more than raised me."

Quiet echoed throughout the kitchen. The effect of that statement had left an uncomfortable aura around the table. The speakers above us went on and Jonathan's voice spoke through them.

"Ms. Morgan's business partner Ms. Tamwood is here for Ms. Morgan and quite livid."

I cursed and stood up quickly. I hadn't told Ivy I was staying the night over, she must have thought the worse in she came here. "Damn I forgot all about Ivy and Jenks." I looked at the half-eaten plate of food. "Can I take this with me?"

Trent smiled slightly and nodded. "Jon, tell Ms. Tamwood that Rachel will be down shortly, she has to slip into something more outside savvy."

I looked down at the borrowed pajama shirt and blushed slightly. Vanessa pouted. "You're leaving so soon? Well no mind it. I'm sure I'll be seeing you real soon."

"I hope so." I honestly meant it. She seemed like a good person, plus I could probably blackmail Trent from now to judgment day with the stories she told me. I headed up to the guest room and changed back into the dress I wore the night before. I placed the pajama shirt on the bed, neatly folded.

Walking down the stairs I found Trent waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Raising an eyebrow I teased him. "Missing me already?"

He raised a foil covered plate in front of my face. "I could just bring this back into the kitchen."

"Did I mention you look nice today?"

Almost cracking a smile he led me to the front door where I could see Ivy waiting outside of the car for me. I could tell from where I was that she was pissed and I was gonna have a nice talkin' to from her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Trent asked me suddenly.

I blinked and turned to him with a questionable look. "I don't know. Why?"

He leaned against the wall holding the plate in his hand. "Because I owe you, unfortunately and I do appreciate what you have done for me in the past. Despite how I've shown it." I felt his eyes on my neck and I could tell he was thinking about how he once tried to choke me.

"Well I don't need your gratitude," I snapped back, but then I saw the plate of food in his hand. "Although I would like some rich pampering."

"I thought so," Trent said with a smirk handing me the plate. "I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock. Dress comfortably, which is different from slutty."

"Ha ha ha." I grabbed the plate. "See you then bastard."

Reaching for the doorknob he stopped me and reached up to my neck. I flinched back slightly and Trent's eyelids twitched. He wanted to roll his eyes. "I'm just trying to fix your chocker."

Relaxing slightly I allowed him to undo the back and tighten it. His fingers brushed against the base of my spine and a light tremble went through me. "T-thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said back. His voice sounded smooth in my ear. The sensation ran down to my core and I wondered how he sounded when he spoke dirty. I shook the thought away and I turned the knob and walked down to Ivy. I was right, she was pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking!" she exclaimed before looking at my face closely. "Why are you so red?"

"No-No reason…"

_(Vanessa PoV)_

Lee, Quen, Ceri and I watched Rachel and Trent from the window. I smirked as Rachel's face went red after Trent told her something.

"Don't they just make the best couple daddy?" I asked Quen.

Ceri smiled at me and nodded. "I agree. They are quite unique in the way they interact with each other."

"She's an uber-stubborn bitch and he's an uber-hard-assed bastard. It's a match made in hell," Lee said with a grin.

As Trent started making his way back into the room I leaned over to Ceri. "I'm coming with you when you go home. I have some work to do with our dear Ms. Morgan."


	5. May 9, 1986

Hi everyone, I'm back again and this chapter will be a little different

**Hi everyone, I'm back again and this chapter will be a little different. I have decided that every fifth chapter I am gonna write an "Adventure's From The Lost Pack" chapter. Just for a little back story for Trent, Lee and Vanessa's past. This one will be pretty short compared to future ones. I hope you like it and then next will be Rachel getting ready for her date with Trent.**

**Adventure's From The Lost Pack**

_**May 9, 1986**_

It was early morning, Trent, Lee and I had always shared a bed so we often awoke to each other's feet in our faces. This morning was no different. As my internal alarm clock went off I saw Trent's foot in my face. Groaning I pushed it off making the blond roll against Lee.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Lee cursed rolling out of bed. "What time is it?"

I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the clock. "It's only seven o'clock. No wonder blonde is still knocked out," I said tapping my sleeping "big brother" on the shoulder.

We were seven years old the three of us. All born the same year, but in different months: Trent was in January, Lee in June and myself in August. I was the baby of the group and so they both treated me like I was their little sister. I liked it. It was the family I've always wanted. We were difference than anyone else in the world, it was our bond and it was what created our pack.

I shook Trent harder trying to wake him up and Lee started changing out from his pajamas into his pants, vest and goggles. He liked to walk around shirtless. It was an annoying habit. Trent groaned and pulled the covers over him tighter, trying to block out my voice and the sun. "Go away Nessa," he muttered in a sleepy voice.

Smiling I picked up the sheet a little to whisper into Trent's ear. "If you get up we can do whatever you want today. Riding, racing, reading, movie or whatever you want."

One of Trent's green eyes peaked up through the sheets. "Will you make pancakes?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

I smiled back at him with a grin. "Strawberry pancakes it is Trent."

The white haired boy smiled and got up from under the sheet. He beamed at me as he stretched in his green pajamas. Lee rolled his eyes as he finished dressing and headed for the door. "I'm heading down. The grown-ups are probably talking about that new guardian for Trent."

Trent groaned and rubbed his hair so it would go wild. "I don't see why I need another one. Quen already watches over me like a freakin' hawk, no offence Nessa."

I simply laughed as I started to remove my pajamas. I had no shame in dressing or undressing in front of Lee and Trent. We were siblings for Circe's sake. Plus, they thought girls were icky anyway. "You say that now Trent, but when your butt gets kidnapped your gonna wish he had been watching you like a hawk."

I pulled on my red and black stockings followed by my red skirt and shirt. I was going through a red phase back then, it was the 80's. I topped it off with a thin black bow around my waist and a black cap on my head. I turned to see Lee looking at me, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Who are you trying to be? Little Miss Lolita Muffit?"

"This from the guy who walks around with only a vest, jeans, and goggles on his head like a butt-head," I retorted throwing a pen at him.

Trent scowled as he pulled on his jeans. "Can you two stop for even one morning? It's like this every day."

"Oh shut your trap golden boy," Lee struck back. "As if you are never causing problem, you're the biggest trouble maker of the three of us."

"I am not!"

It was my turn to jump into the conversation. "Oh really Trent? This from the guy who almost blew up the entire west wing!"

The green eyes elf smirked slightly and looked away from us. "I didn't that only ten fireworks could do that much damage at once."

The three of us looked at each other and then broke into laughter of the memory of us covered in soot and Trent's parents cursing. It had been scary at the moment, but they were more concerned about us than the wing.

"I'll head down and start breakfast you two just try and keep out of any trouble until I arrive. I don't want to miss a thing."

Nodding at me we left Trent's room and disbursed down the separate stairways. I headed down to the kitchen the Kalamack's had for me personally. Grabbing the pancake mix and some berries from the fridge I started making breakfast for three.

From the door I could hear the sound of my "daddy" Quen talking to someone. Wondering if he would want any pancakes I walked over to the door.

It was in that moment that May 9th became something important to me. It was the day I fell in love for the first and only time. Of course at seven, I didn't exactly know what the meaning of love was. All I knew is that the tall teenage boy with the night-black hair and deep dark eyes whose slim form stood next to my daddy was making my belly feel tingly.

Quen noticed me and his face went from professional to affectionate. "Morning baby-girl," he said gently patting my on the head. He turned to the teenager. "This is the girl I was telling you about Jonathan. Vanessa Riley."

Jonathan looked down at me and I smiled at me deeply; his eyes lit up a bit. "Well you were right Quen, she is very beautiful."

My heart felt like a bunch of frogs were just jumping around inside of my ribs. Jon made me feel like a little woman with those eyes and those words.

"Thank you," I whispered shyly looking down as I felt my face turn red.

Quen's hand stayed on my head, like a proud father showing off. "She's close friends which Trent as I have mentioned so she will be here quite often."

"No problem," Jonathan said, "I doubt she would cause me much trouble," he turned to look at me. "Would you cutie?"

"No, sir," I answered shocked by the softness of my own voice. Quen took his hand of my head.

"What were you coming out here for anyway?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted some breakfast. I'm making pancakes."

"Sounds good, Nessa. Would you like some too Jon?" Quen asked.

Jon looked down at his stomach with a laugh. "Well I haven't had any breakfast yet, so why not, Nessa, right?"

I smiled and nodded quickly. "Yes, Nessa."

Never have I or will I forget the look in his eyes. He looked at me as if I was the cutest kid he'd ever seen. It was like an owner looking at a new puppy that had been just brought home. That look had been implanted into my brain and I was hooked. I wanted him to look at me like that always.

Back then I thought he always would.

_**Present Day**_

I hadn't seen that look in so long, that I only had the memory of it to keep me going. To remind me of how deeply I felt for him. Feeling that began to grow at that tender age of seven had bloomed over the next twenty years into a love I could never shake myself from.

Two years ago when I visited Trent for the summer we were sitting in bed playing blackjack and he asked me, "How can you still love Jon? After all hate he has shown you what makes you think he can ever love you?"

I dealt the cards and gave a soft sigh. I was looking up at the ceiling as if I was trying to remember. Looking back at Trent I responded, "When he looks at me and says the cruelest things…I see pain in his eyes. I see regret. I don't know if it's there because I wish it was there or not, but I do know I see it in his eyes. He cares for me Trent. He's just fighting not to."

At least I hope so….

**That's it for this chapter, hope guys enjoyed yourselves. Also, I have found the Ravy song of the Year! It's called I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Check it out!**


End file.
